The Giant Clank
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: When a large robot appears on the backwater planet of Kyzil Plateau, the most powerful and odd friendship blossoms between a orphan Lombax and the giant robot. Ratchet and Clank parody of The Iron Giant.


**Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games. The Iron Giant is owned by Warner Brothers.**

* * *

"Grim!" Ratchet smiled as he walked into the garage and placed a box down on a bench and tried to catch his guardian's attention.

"Grim! I found a pet!" The Fongoid gave a groan as he slid out from under a starship and gave Ratchet a quizzical look.

"Ratchet... Please tell me you didn't catch another horny toad. And for the love of whatever being keeps the fabrics of the universe together, it had better not be a baby War Grok." Ratchet's smile widened.

"It's not a horny toad, Grim. It's..." Ratchet looked over to the box to see that the creature had lifted the box lid and escaped.

"I'll go get him." Before Grim could say another word, Ratchet was starting to search around the garage for the creature.

"Gizmo? Gizmo, where are you?" Ratchet mumbled as he looked behind a pile of scrap. Under a sheet of metal, a desert mouse lifted its head and looked at Ratchet with it's black beady eyes.

"Come here, Gizmo." Ratchet slowly reached out, and the mouse suddenly freaked out and darted out of the scrap pile, jolting the wire fencing and causing several objects to tumble to the ground and emitting a sound similar to that of a ship being blasted to shreds.

"Ratchet?" Grim slid back out from under the starship to have a mouse smack him in the face and bolt off to Mr. Micron's ship. Great. He just finished the paint job and replaced the ejector seat.

The Lombax gave a shout of anger as he dived forward and tried to grab the rodent by it's tail, but only missed by a few hairs.

It took nearly twenty minutes, but with Ratchet and Grim working together, they both got the mouse to run out the garage door and back to it's actual home.

"Ratchet, how many times have I told you? No catching animals you find outside when you're looking for spare parts from wrecked ships." Grim gave a sigh of exhaustion as the sun began to set over Kyzil Plateau.

"Okay, okay. I'll just save up on bolts and buy a... Um... A robot! Yeah! I could get a archaic protocol droid to help with the ships!"

"No protocol droids! ... They never shut up." Grim rubbed his forehead from a memory of having one of those robots. Protocol droids were programed for translation, but sometimes they'd start talking at day break and before one knew it, it would be sunset and that droid hadn't even stopped to notice their owner's annoyance.

"What about one of those task bots? The Galactic Rangers use them all the ti-"

"INVASION! WE'RE BEING INVADED!" Ratchet and Grim turned to see a Fongoid stumbling into the garage. He was clearly drunk. The bottle of booze in his hand and almost empty gave that sign, it was just a question of what number that one was for the Fongoid.

"LARGE ROBOT! TALL AS A MOUNTAIN! EYES AS LARGE AS A-" Grimroth covered the Fongoid's mouth with his hand.

"Alright, sir. Calm down and try to walk in a straight line." Grim gave a groan of aggravation as the certainly drunk Fongoid still waved his arms about as if he were in water.

"Large robot? Where!?" Of course Ratchet would believe a drunkard's tale.

"Just out on the plateau!" Grim handed the man a cup of coffee and made the Fongoid sit down.

"Grim! We have to check this out!"

"And waste more time that could be used scrubbing proton rods this summer?"

"Grim, it's always summer, we live in a desert! I honestly just want to see if he just saw a scrapped war bot and we could strip it for parts!" Grim held a frown as Ratchet made an excuse to go and look for the giant robot.

"No."

"But Grim!"

"No buts! Now, wait here while I help this man to the spare bedroom." Grim had turned his back on the Lombax and Ratchet lifted his foot off the ground to start running, but Grimroth's voice shouted out, "And you'd better be scrubbing when I get back!"

Ratchet gave a groan as he turned around and went back to scrubbing under the ship that Grim was putting the last few bolts on earlier.

* * *

"Well, Ratchet. I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Just be in bed by eleven and I better not wake up to you screaming at another one of those scary movies again!" Ratchet sighed as Grim said this.

"Grim, I'm fifteen now. I don't scare that easily!"

"Uh, huh. Do you not remember that movie about the girl with the spinning head?" Grim crossed his arms as he said this.

"Grim, demon possession is just little kid stuff."

"Didn't sound like it two nights ago." Ratchet's face faltered as Grim won the argument. Then Ratchet jolted backwards.

"Ack! You win this time, Razz! But I'll be back to defeat you again real soon! Just you wait, you oversized Fongoid!"

"Good night, Ratchet!"

"Hahahah! Night Grim!" Ratchet smiled as he heard Grim close his bedroom door and the Lombax pulled a large bag of potato chips out from under his bed.

* * *

"Oh, Captain Qwark! That ugly slime ball just ate Fred! What are we going to do!?" The damsel in distress wailed as she pounded her fists onto the green spandex wearing hero as he pointed a blaster at the computer generated monster.

"The only thing I know. Kick asteroid!" Ratchet smiled as he had chomped down on a potato chip. Just as the best part of the battle was starting, the holovision flashed to black.

"Wha..." In confusion of why the screen suddenly shut off, the Lombax clicked the power button. Nothing. He hit the device, not hard enough to break it, but enough to make it hard restart. Still nothing.

"Stupid receiver." Ratchet grumbled as he got to his feet and went over to his window.

Climbing to the roof, Ratchet looked in shock as the satellite dish was... gone. In it's place was a odd bite mark where the metal dish used to be. No teeth, but still a bite mark. Ratchet approached the edge of the roof and what was on the ground shocked him more. Large footsteps. Robot footsteps.

"That Fongoid wasn't lying." Ratchet mumbled to himself before his eyes widened in revelation. Grim was asleep and would have no idea if he had gone out for a... nightly stroll out into the desert.

Ratchet made quick work of going back to his room and grab his wrench before he went out into the desert, trailing the footsteps to the creator.

Ratchet gave gasp as he finally caught up to the large robot. It was looking around in curiosity as it mindless chewed on a scraped spaceship. The large robot had round green eyes with a blinking red antenna on the top of it's head. It looked like an overlarge model of the XJ series, but those models are super rare as well as expensive now these days. The only people who use those models are scientists or dumb rich people who can't solve average tenth grade math.

The large robot then tried to stand, but then it gave a loud sound of shock as it fell over. Ratchet gasped as he ran away from the falling robot, but just as he hit the ground, he was bathed in a green glow.

Ratchet stood in shock and fear as he looked back at the robot. It wasn't attacking him, in fact, it looked like it wanted help from him. It's left foot was bent at an odd angle and a few sparks shot out of the joint.

The Lombax gave a gasp as he suddenly threw his fear out the window and got to the damaged ankle.

Ratchet turned the last bolt and stood back as the large robot stood up and tested it's left foot.

"Thank you." The robot said as he bent down to look at the Lombax.

"No problem... uh... Name?" The robot tilted his head to the side.

"Name?"

"Yeah. Name. You know, like, Hi! I'm Ratchet!" The Lombax shrugged as he held his hand out for a handshake as if he were talking to a person.

The large robot gave a hum as he tried to remember, but there was only a code of numbers as his name.

"You know what. If you don't have a name. How about I give you one. ... Hmm... Clank? That kinda suits you."

"Clank." The giant robot liked that name.

* * *

The Giant Clank everybody! I do plan on going all the way with this one, so if you haven't seen The Iron Giant, go watch it on Netflix before I go farther into the story! I don't want to spoil anything and that movie's better than this is.

Also, I plan on doing two other parodies like this. Those other two being a Sly Cooper parody with Death Note and a Jak and Daxter parody with Attack on Titan. They won't follow the story of the anime to a T, but they will loosely follow them. For example. In the Sly Cooper and Death Note parody. The book is called the Death Book. I know, original. Sly is the equivalent of Light. With his parents being alive and Conner Cooper being a police chief. With the Attack on Titan parody, I plan on Jak being the Eren of that story. The Metal Heads being the Titan equivalent in there too. Jak won't turn into a Metal Head, but he'll turn into Dark Jak to fight the Metal Heads off. However, some events that happen in those two anime might not happen in the parodies and I'll probably be telling altered versions. There are events in the two anime that I don't want to get my head bitten off for spoiling, so the Jak and Daxter parody will most likely deviate the most from the Attack on Titan anime. The Sly Cooper parody will have a few events similar to the Death Note anime, but not a whole lot, I plan on the Sly and Death Note one being a continuous Cat and Mouse between Sly and the person I choose to be the L in that story. And the Jak and Daxter one just being a bunch of large Metal Heads either eating a bunch of people or getting their heads chopped off.

Anyway, this AN has gotten long enough.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
